The Dreaded Dark, My Comfort
by blackopalz21
Summary: Utau had no problem with throwing away her freedom for the sake of letting Ikuto go free. She knew that he needed Amu. Continuing to be bonded to Easter was her choice for him. What she never expected was her childhood friend confessing to her. Love was not for someone like her, bonded against her will. A reckless promise causes headaches and heartbreaks. BEING REVISED
1. 1: Dream or Nightmare?

**A/N: This story is being re-uploaded and edited so, just try and deal with me on this, please… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

From the lowest floor in the glamorous building known as _Easter_, a blonde haired girl was sleeping not very peacefully. Her body tossed and turned, getting tangled in the musty blanket. The cell was quiet, only the sound of water dropping from the ceiling could be heard. It was a rather small cell, with only a small bed with iron supports and a rusted marble sink, accompanied by a slightly cracked mirror above it. How the blonde girl survived living in that cell was something the scientists wondered all the time. Some joked that her heart and mind were made of the strongest steel, just like the bars on the cell. Other joked that even her cold heart kept her warm in the damp cold air. Utau always chuckled inwardly while listening to their gossip and outlandish remarks.

The blonde was stubborn, and she knew this for a fact. That was the only thing keeping her alive. You could say it runs in the family.

The girl shifted to her side and burrowed her face into the pillow, searching for warmth. She lazily opened one purple eye and yawned. Closing her eye, her one arm slid under the pillow and held it just under her head. She drifted off into her dreams once again.

* * *

_The constant tapping of keyboards and humming of contraptions annoyed an impatient blonde haired girl standing in the middle of a huge testing area. Lightly brushing her toes in a sweeping motion across the floor helped with the boredom, but it lasted for only a moment. She glared up at the glass room above her and crossed her arms._

"_When are we going to start training?" She asked to the scientists scurrying around the room like frantic lab rats. Ironic as it is, she IS the lab rat. A few scientists stopped and nodded at each other. The girl smirked; finally her long awaited training would begin. She was going to make this have a lasting impression on her boss. A tiny creature popped up from a red egg decorated on the bottom with black laces. The tiny devil like creature had a matching smirk with the owner and had an evil tint in her eyes._

"_Are you ready, Utau?" The creature asked the blonde girl, making the girl's smirk widen. _

"_Yeah, let's go Il." The two stood their ground and Utau held her hand close to her heart._

"_My own heart, unlock." The girl and creature whispered. Suddenly there was a flash of white mixed with red and black. The red flashed brighter this time as black sparkles flew around the newly dressed blond. She was in a devil outfit accompanied by a black trident. _

"_Character Transformation, Lunatic Charm."_

_Robotic models of humans were raised from the floor, now rushing at the "little devil". The girl smirked and she raised her hands above her head. _

"_Secret Technique, Hell's Blaze." Fire blasts formed around the girl and in her hands. The flames around her swirled against her slim body and exploded in a sudden movement of her hands. The impact of the flames broke the glass screen where the scientists where and glass shards were sent flying. The devil girl flew up to the room and surveyed the perimeter. She felt the sting of the cut on her cheek from the flying glass and wiped some stray blood from her cheek. She walked straight up to the main room and kicked it open. People were unconscious except one person; the person who was on the blonde's death list. The man was evilly smiling, but on the inside was very scared of the girl. The girl smirked in return and stood a few feet away from him. _

"_Checkmate, Director; I win." She said while crossing her arms. The man raised an eyebrow and stared at her for a moment, stunned. _

"_Don't forget Hoshina; I am the chess master and you are the pawn." He said, regaining the momentum and losing it in a matter of seconds. The look in the girl's eyes made him blank and terrified. _

_She strode over to the desk and kicked it aside. She grabbed his tie and lifted her trident to his neck. Fear now became visible in his eyes, and he still refused to believe it. He looked her straight in the eye._

"_You can't hurt me." He managed to say. The girl lowered her trident and let go of the grip of his now wrinkled tie. She lowered her eyes to the floor and backed away. _

"_You're right, I can't hurt you," She said, making him feeling confident and safe a bit. He re-did his tie when suddenly he was kicked to the ground with the girl's hand on his head and the trident near his throat again. _

"_But I can kill you." She finished. She put both hands on his head and glared down at him. _

"_Forbidden Skill, Satanic Nightmare," She said simply. The man started to tremble and quake. He then convulsed in a seemingly disgusting way and clutched his head. He was being tortured in a slow, agonizing way while feeling every sharp pain multiplied by five. She looked down on him with unforgiving eyes and kicked him down on his back. She knelt down beside him and held his head in her hand. _

"_Any last words?" She asked the half conscious man. When she heard only a grunt, she raised her free hand and held it over his head. _

"_Forbidden Skill—" But the girl was cut off with a sudden person grabbing her free hand tightly._

"_Utau, stop," _

_She looked up at the person who stopped her and pulled away._

"…_Ikuto?"_

* * *

Her dream world vanished in the swirling darkness enveloping her. Utau felt herself being dragged back into reality, away from her dreams.

Or were those nightmares?

* * *

**Please review! **


	2. 2: Present, Past, and Escapes

**A/N: Again, sorry for this disturbance, I'm trying to edit this story to make it better, so bear with me a little more please. Enjoy!**

* * *

The blonde girl jolted awake from her dream, panting heavily and sat upright. She glanced around in her bedroom that was styled as a prison cell. She took deep breaths and calmed her breathing down. She was about to lie back down until a scientist came into the room with a chart in her hand.

"Are you alright Utau-chan?" She asked with genuine concern, still holding the chart. Utau sighed and put her face into her hands.

"Out, now." She ordered with her best commanding voice. The scientist shook with fear before clearing her throat.

"I-I'm s-sorry U-Utau-chan, b-but I c-can't leave." She stammered while shaking violently and clutching the chart tightly. Utau glared at her and turned herself so her feet dangled off the bed.

"Why?" The pop diva asked with her amethyst eyes narrowing. The scientist squeaked before stepping back at her glare.

"B-because I h-have to do some t-tests…" She stuttered quietly as she stared at Utau. Utau considered it, before allowing the scientist to do the tests. The female scientist gave Utau a few pills to swallow and a glass of water. She gulped the water with gratitude and let the scientist continue her tests. When she was finished, Utau watched the scientist walk away until she got to the doorway. The scientist stopped there and turned back around to face the pop diva.

"We might have to do some more X Egg energy testing on you, Utau-chan." She said, with a bit more confidence in herself. Utau looked at her and frowned.

"Was it his idea?" She asked with bitterness lacing every word. The scientist nodded and left the blonde haired girl alone. Utau tried to enjoy her alone time before they would call her back for more testing. She stared at the opposite wall and softly sang to herself for a few moments.

Utau stopped when she heard footsteps coming to the room. She sat still until she heard the door open, revealing the man she loathed with all of her wounded heart. He stood in the doorway with a tray of food.

"Come and eat your food, dog." He taunted her whilst holding the tray. She resisted to grab the tray and gobble it down, and sat still on the bed. The man sighed before putting the tray on the floor.

"I may be cruel, but I can't be too cruel to a girl. Eat and go back to sleep. We will do more tests on you to collect more X Eggs. Once we get the Embryo, you are free to go. Until then, you are still under my command. That was in our agreement." He said as he left the hungry girl. Once the door shut, she scrambled from the bed and attacked the food. She gobbled the simple sandwich and gulped the water fast. When she finished, she still felt hungry, but was a bit satisfied. She remembered the conversation not too long again with the man. She recounted the past events and lay down on the bed.

* * *

…_ … … _

_A constant tapping of a pen on a wooden desk was heard throughout the silent office room. A blonde girl was standing right in front of the desk glaring at the man to make the next move. He sighed and stopped tapping the pen._

"_You really want to do this, Hoshina?" He said as he looked up at the girl. She kept her blank face and nodded. He sighed again and folded his hands on the desk. _

"_Fine, but you will have to work twice as hard. Go and tell the good news." He said with a gesture towards the door. Utau turned on her heel and walked briskly out of the room. She ran as soon as she shut the door, going down the steps to an abandoned hallway. She stopped at a door at the end and burst in, not bothering to knock. Inside was her brother, who was lying lazily on the bed. He sat up and stared at his sister. _

"_You can't knock?" He asked with a small smile at her. Utau shook her head and tackled him into a hug. She leaned into his shoulder and cried. Ikuto patted her head and held her tight._

"_Utau, what happened? Did he hurt you?" He asked with concern. Utau shook her head in his shoulder and leaned back so she could see his face. _

"_I managed to convince him." She said with a smile, tears running down her cheek. Ikuto's eyes widened as he stared at his sister, giving her a 'you-better-not-be-lying' look. Ikuto shook his head and continued to stare at her._

"_You made him let both of us go free?" He asked with doubt in his voice. The girl's smile fell as she looked down, interested in the bed sheets suddenly. She looked up again and gave an apologetic look. _

"_Not both of us; it's just you." She said with a sheepish smile. Ikuto gave her a surprised look and casted his eyes at the bed. _

"_I can't just leave you here." He grumbled with a distressed look at the bed. Utau shook him hard by the shoulders and made him look up. _

"_You have to go, its better this way." She said with a smile. Utau let go and stood up. _

"_Besides, you have to take care of her for me." She added with a smirk. Ikuto was about to retaliate, but shut his mouth. He frowned at his sister._

"_I don't like this." He said as his frown deepened. Utau scoured the room and found a wrinkled duffle bag. She tossed it to her brother and crossed her arms at her chest._

"_Start packing, now." She commanded as she leaned against the wall. Ikuto got up and packed his clothes and small treasures quietly. When he finished, he walked across the room and embraced his sister. Ikuto held her tightly and shut his eyes._

"_I'll miss you Utau." He said softly as he rubbed his crying sister's back. She choked back a sob and looked up at him._

"_I'll miss you too. Tell Mom I love her, and say hi to them for me." She said as she tried to smile. Ikuto patted her head and put something into her hands. When she looked at it, she almost dropped the item in surprise. Ikuto smiled and ruffled her hair. _

"_So that you know I'm always with you, I'm giving you this." He said as he walked to the door. He turned back and waved to the girl. When she waved back, he opened the door and left. She examined the object in her hands carefully. She sat down on the bed and let her tears flow without wiping them away. She wondered when they would stop. Sooner or later, even a flourishing fountain dries up after a long time. Or at least that's what she thought as she clutched the object and fell asleep._

* * *

Utau smiled at the object that was dangling from her hands. It was the same object given to her by her brother. The object was a necklace, with a crescent moon and star design. The moon was silver while the star was gold. She put on the necklace and got up from the bed. She walked over to the door and opened it quietly. She snuck out of the hallway and upstairs to the roof. She closed her eyes in a pleasant day dream as the warm sunlight seemed to embrace her. She walked to the edge and leaned against the railing. She looked down at the little cars and people bustling about in the city. Utau hummed for a bit and sang softly once more.

Utau sighed and stared at the light blue sky. She just wished that she could see those three once again. She sighed again and looked down at the distance between the ground and the roof. 'So _it's about 30 floors to the bottom, no sweat….' _She thought with sarcasm. Utau took a deep breath and jumped down from the building, her long blonde hair flowing above her as she dropped down. She focused on the main target as she sailed downward. She just hoped that this whole plan would work for her as she descended faster to the ground.

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
